


Stop Distracting Me

by BillCipher666



Series: Gravity Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Boys Kissing, Business Owner Bill Cipher, But a Loving One, Demon Bill Cipher, Flirting, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Paranormal Investigator Dipper Pines, Sarcasm, Video & Computer Games, its teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: One Prompt a day for all of November. here's Nov 6thIn short: Dipper just wanted to play some games and Bills wants attention
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Gravity Falls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Stop Distracting Me

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is key my friends

Dipper leaned back in the large black leather chair and stared out the window at the shimmering bay distracted by anything that moved. The orange sunset stretched across the sky turning the room the shade of Halloween pumpkins. His computer screen light up the darkening room combined with the orange tint caused the shadows in the room to elongate giving the room an eerie feel. The script for his upcoming season sat half-finished on his screen. Dipper let out a sigh and pulled himself up then walked over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room and grabbed a Coke from the side door then lazily swung it shut. He walked back over to his desk and fell into the soft chair wanting more to fall asleep more than he wanted to work.

Dipper picked up a pen that was sitting in a golden stained glass cup at the edge of his computer and started doodling random drawings on a post-it-note. Ideas folded through his head but none good enough to be used. Dipper's ghost hunting show had become quite popular and in response to that, his deadlines had gotten tighter and tighter while expecting more from him each week. The show was mainly him and a few other people and Bill would come as a guest hunter when he was going to especially "dangers" places, at least that's what his boyfriend had said. Dipper believed that half the time his the blond just wanted some entertainment and his presence always made creepy things pop up. His viewers had also noticed and had asked over and over that Dipper bring him along every time. When the blonde heard this he laughed and responded by saying that that wasn't the only reason they wanted him back then flipped his hair and smirked at Dipper. Then said that he was irresistible. Dipper smiled at the memories of the blond and realized that he was not going to get any more work done. 

He stretched up and look out the window again, the sky was starting to fill with stars that were mostly blocked out by the light of the city but Dipper could still see his namesake. He hopped out of the chair and began to wander down the hall to the game room. He stepped into the room and felt right at home. Not just because of the games but it was the only room in the house that wasn't influenced by Bill's style. It reminded Dipper of his old house in California mixed with the disorganization on the Mystery shake. The thick black carpet of the room warmed Dipper's bare feet combined with the warmth from the now set sun. The walls were covered with games upon games for every console known to man and a few unknown ones. Game posters and display cases of figurines and other game-themed things covered the walls that didn't have shelves of games. There were one to four controllers for each game depending on the counsel and game. Dipper tunned on the Xbox One, selected  _ Dauntless.  _ (To readers: Great game, would recommend.) The game loaded up and Dipped grabbed a blue controller and sound blocking headset then settled into the soft brown couch and wrapped a blanket around himself. He ran through the town talking with NPCs and completing quests. He joined a hunt for one of the heardest Behemoths. He equipped a pair of ice Chain Blades and Fire armor and waited for the rest of his team to join. 

Dipper had worked up a sweat from the fight he was now engaged in, the last fights had been great, no deaths, no abandonments, and full of loot. This time they had entered the hunt with three people, one abandoned the hunt and the other was on their last life. Dipper's hands were moving around on the controller with lighting speed and muttering combos under his breath, It was then when his boyfriend decided it would be a good time to through open the door and flop down beside him. 

"Hey," dipper mumbled leaning forward to try and even out the weight on the couch. "How was work?" Dipper question, he wasn't listing but it would keep the man distracted long enough for him to finish up the hunt without dying a horrible death. 

"Fine, How was writing?" Bill asked wrapping his arms around Dipper attempting to pull Dipper towards him. 

"BILL, I'm in the middle of a hunt," Dipper grumbled pulling away from the blond, for a demon, Bill was actually quite a huge cuddler. "And work was fine," Dipper hoped that Bill would leave him alone for the next few minutes but it seemed that was not his luck. Not today and usually never is. 

"I just got home and this is how you treat me?" Bill pouted acting like a kicked puppy. Bill them processed to wrap his arms around the brunette once again and placing soft kisses onto any skin that he could find. Bill didn't pull Dipped towards him but the blond still made it virtually impossible to stay concentrated. Bill placed a kiss directly on DIppers nose causing the smaller man to let out a squeak, the slight hesitation gave the Behemoth a perfect oping for a lethal attack. Dipper's avatar fell to the ground with only one medical redemption left. Bill had pulled the blanket off the top of Dipper's head and placed kisses along his neck and jaw and side of his face. 

"Bill!" Dipper let out a hiss as Bill sucked bellow his ear and continued to nip at the sensitive flesh making Dippers brain short circuit. Dipper gripped the controller turning his hands white. But staying concentrated on a game while your incredibly hot boyfriend is attacking your skin and whispering less than family-friendly things was fundamentally impossible. 

"Yes Pinetree?" Bill whispered huskily into his ear. "Is something wrong?" Dipper could hear the smirk in his voice. Bill was a self-center idiot who had no mercy when it came to getting attention. 

"Get off me jerk," Dipper said half-heartedly though he made no move to shift away. The Behemoth ran at Dipper almost killing him causing him to abandon the hunt. dipper sighed and leaned into the touches as bill let out a triumphant laugh. 

"You'll pay for that," Dipper said pulling away to face the blond who had no shame and just smirked at the human. 

"Oh, will I?" Bill tempter leaning forward into the human's space causing Dippers breath to hitch. Dipper forgot how to breathe as the blond looked hungry at him his eyes sparkling with mirth as if challenging Dipper. Dipper leaned forward attempting to get a real kiss out of the demon only for Bill to lean back and smirk at the younger male. "Only people who answer questions get kisses," Bills smirk widened as he looked teasingly at Dipper. 

"You will," with that, Dipper smashed his lips in the blond pushed him into the back of the couch. Causing Bill to let out a huff as the air was knocked out of his lungs by the wight of Dipper moving to straddle him. Dipper smiled down at the demon "I promise. You will." 

**Author's Note:**

> I exist off of a deal with the devil, sugar, kudos, and comments


End file.
